Everything Happens For a Reason
by Lady Jacinda MacLeod
Summary: This is a story of Spencer Reid and Veronica "Jamie" James. This is all about their romance they have for each other. But is she keeping secrest from the team? Rated M for a reason. No J.J., or Emily in this. Reid/OC and Morgan/OC. Sequel in the works
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Veronica's POV**

**I was a young girl of twenty-four, living in a small town called Rain Valley, Washington. Back when I was young, I always loved the local legends that were told from the people of La Push. But now, I'm twenty-six, 4.0 grade point average, graduated from Cal Tech, and now working on my arms qualification test. I was doing well, for a newbie. But I was still having trouble concentrating.**

"**Would you like some help?" a kind voice asked. I turned around and saw a man was talking to me. He was tall and skinny, but he was pretty handsome.**

"**Umm, sure. I'd really like that," I replied. **

"**May I ask what your name is?"**

"**Oh, my name is Veronica James."**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Spencer Reid. Do you have preferred nickname?"**

"**Whatever you can come up with."**

"**Okay, what seems to be the problem?"**

"**I was having trouble with a stance," I said as I showed him the stance.**

"**I had that same problem. It's all in the wrist, and the position of the arms," he instructed. His breath was warm, and it gave me chills. "Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." I took the shot, and it went straight to the center of the chest. His jaw was open. "Are you shocked?"**

"**Yeah, I'm glad I could help."**

"**I appreciate it. So, I guess I'll catch you another time."**

"**You too. And good luck on your qualifications."**

"**Thanks Spencer."**

**Reid's POV**

**A week later**

**I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. She was beautiful, and I wanted to get to know her more. It was different now that J.J., and Emily are gone. Ashley came to us a couple of months after J.J. But we had no idea who was taking Emily's spot. I walked into the main floor of our area, and I saw a new girl at Emily's desk. She looked pretty. She had long ebony black hair, and olive skin. But I couldn't put a name to her, she looked familiar. Then she turned around, it was **_**her**_**.**

"**Hey," I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.**

"**Hey Spencer," she said sweetly. "How are you today?"**

"**I'm good, did you pass your qualifications?"**

"**Yep, I passed in flying colors." This made me smile and laugh. I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and they were the prettiest Caribbean blue eyes. "I didn't know you worked at the BAU?"**

"**You never asked."**

"**Guys, we gotta head to the conference room," Ashley said.**

"**And this is your first case?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," she replied. She kept her eyes away from my gaze. "Come on, we'd better go."**

"**Yeah, Let's go."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan's POV

The whole team was gathered in the room- well; almost, the whole team. We were missing Reid. And speak of the devil, here he comes. And someone is with him. And that someone is a female. Way to go kid.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I was chatting with an agent," he said.

"It's okay Reid," Hotch said. "Everyone, this is our new member, SSA Veronica James. She has high qualifications in psychology, rape, abuse, and kidnappings." The girl, who I assumed; was Veronica, stood up, and blushed. She was nervous.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner," she said nicely.

"Please, it's Hotch."

"Okay. Thank you for bringing me into your team. I've had a great deal of grieving families, and also some of my own personal trauma. But I want you all to know that you can trust me. I would never betray any of you."

"That's good to know," Rossi said with a smile. She sat back down next to Reid. I noticed something was different today. "Okay Ashley, what have we got?"

Reid's POV

"You did great up there Jamie," I whispered to her.

"Jamie?"

"Remember, I asked if you had a nickname you preferred? I thought Jamie would fit."

"No, I like Jamie. I've just never been called that before. Everyone always called me Ronnie. I got that after…" she began. I saw something was bothering her. But I didn't want to interfere. "Never mind. Let's pay attention."

Ashley's POV

"Three women have been murdered in the past month. Their names are Alice Crawford, Melissa Holden, and Atara Durant. The first victim was Alice. She was murdered in her home three weeks ago. She died of asphyxiation. Then the second, Melissa, showed up at a police station a week after the first murder, saying that someone was stalking her, then that night she was murdered. And last night, victim three, Atara, was murdered around 2am."

"All with the same MO," Hotch said.

"Yeah."

"Was there any sexual assault?" Morgan asked.

"None. But all three had worked as baristas at Mocha Moose Café, owned by Laresa Carlon."

"Mocha Moose?" Morgan laughed.

"Shut up Morgan," Veronica said with a glare.

"What? It's a funny name."

"Ignoring that. Where exactly did these murders take place?" Veronica asked.

"They all live in Wasilla, Alaska."

"Alaska?" Morgan and Reid said in shock.

"Do you both have problems with the cold weather?" Veronica asked them sarcastically. I tried to hold back my laugh. I like this one. And I think Garcia approves too.

"Okay, wheels up in fourty," Hotch said as he dismissed the team.

Garcia's POV

I grabbed Reid and pulled him into the hallway. It's time for questions to be answered about him and the new girl.

"What the heck Garcia?" he asked. Oh, that's so cute.

"What's with you and her?"

"Her who?"

"You know."

"No, I can't say I do."

"The new girl."

"Oh, Jamie." "She didn't say her name was Jamie."

"She lets me call her that. Why are you asking me about her?"

"Oh my God! You like her, don't you?"

"What? I never said I liked her."

"I saw the way you looked at her. It was like you were finally finding happiness."

"I-I just feel… normal, when I'm with her. I don't remember the kid that was tied up to the goal post. I feel like, the darkness has risen, and it's like, seeing the sun, for the first time."

"You really care for her."

"More than anyone else in my life; except my Mom of course. But I want to prove, that I'm someone she can trust."

"Then, go flirt, or court, or whatever you call it, with her. Do you want me to do a background check on her."

"Let me know if there's anything that I need to understand about her."

"I will my sweet."

"Thanks Garcia."

"I hope it works out."

Jamie's POV

When I saw those girls on the screen, I had to look away. I thank God, for having Hotch say how long until we leave. When he said that, I flew out of there. I couldn't handle it. It reminded me of what happened.

_Flash Black_

_March 11th__, 1991_

_River Valley, Washington_

_Kevin Cates was in the basement with a blond haired woman who was being tortured by him. His youngest daughter Veronica was upstairs on the main floor being taken care of by her older sister Melinda._

"_What's Daddy doing to that lady?" Veronica asked. She was very scared, since she was only six, and watched her Daddy chain the woman up._

"_It's gonna be okay Ver," Melinda said soothingly. "Dad's just having fun." Melinda knew that what she said was a lie, but she had seen her father murder six other women. And this was her sister's first._

"_RONNIE! MELLY!" Their father yelled. "Get down here now!"_

"_Ver, I want you to run, run as far away as you can. Find the police, get them here. And hurry," Melinda instructed. But what Veronica didn't know, was that it would be the last time she ever saw her sister._

_End of Flashback_

"Melly," I whispered. Twenty years had passed. After Melly died, and my father was arrested, I was all alone. I was put in adoption agencies, but nobody would adopt a serial killer's daughter. I stayed in foster care until I started college. Then, my sophomore year of college, the police invited me to his execution. I declined, because I would've had to see his face again.

I went to my car, and drove to the jet. Man, I thought first class was nice, but your team's jet, that's better than all of the chocolate in the world. I got out of my car, and walked to the jet.

"May I see your credentials ma'am?" the pilot asked. What, they don't trust agents anymore? I showed him my badge. "Welcome aboard Agent James."

"Thanks, do you know where my team is?"

"You're the first one here. Normally it would be Dr. Reid."

"Hey Max," a voice said. I knew that voice too well. "Who beat me here?"

"Agent James," Max replied.

"Wait, you have to check my credentials, yet, he gets to just come aboard? Ha, that's pretty smart," I said to Max. "Hey Reid."

"Hey Jamie. What do you think?"

"This place is amazing. But I need to ask you something."

"I'm all ears, what's going on?"

"What happened between you and Garcia earlier today?"

"Nothing really, she just wanted to talk."

"Oh, okay. I was just curious."

"You seemed a little jumpy earlier. Was something wrong?"

"Umm, it was the case. That's all."

"Well, I'm always here if you ever want to talk about it."

"Okay, thanks Reid. You're really sweet."

"Thanks, it's always nice to have someone to talk with."

Everybody else came on, and then we departed for Alaska. It was going to be a while before we land. So we got started on the case files. My stomach churned when I saw the pictures again. I excused myself, and tried hard not to throw up. What's happening to me?

Reid's POV

When Jamie got up, she looked nauseated. I wanted to see her, and ask if she was okay, but I knew we needed her.

"Hey, can we work some more on this when we land?" I asked everyone. "I think she can't handle the images right now."

"Sure thing Reid," Hotch said. "Why don't you go check on her."

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

I walked back to the kitchen area, and found her splashing water on her face. She was really pale, and looked like she was suffering.

"Jamie, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Not really," she replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Yeah, I might do that," she said in agreement. I walked her to the couch, and went to go get her an ice pack. Ashley was reading, Morgan was listening to music, and Rossi and Hotch were playing chess. "Is that offer still up, about you talking with me?"

"It's always up, and never expires. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her. I sat down next to her. I took her feet, and laid them across my lap.

"It's some information you might want to know about me."

"Okay, so what do I need to know?"

Jamie's POV

"James, isn't my real last name. It's my mother's maiden name. My last name is really Cates. My father was Kevin Cates."

"The 'Valley Splicer?'"

"Yeah, how do you know about it?"

"I have an eidetic memory."

"Oh, so you know who his last victim was?"

"A prostitute."

"No, that was his seventh victim. His last victim, was a girl named Melinda." I tried hard not to break out in tears. "She was my older sister. She was only twelve, and I was six."

"Jamie, I'm really sorry about what happened. I wish there was something I could do to help," he whispered. I kept trying not to cry, but I already felt a tear fall.

"There may be something," I said. He looked at me and it was a confused look. "But it's totally up to you."

"What is it?"

"I could use a good friend right about now." He then wrapped me into a hug. I made sure that he couldn't hear me cry. Then I felt something being pressed in my right hand. I pulled away, and saw it was a ring. "Reid, what is this?"

"It's a ring."

"I knew that. But, why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful, I can't take this from you."

"But I want you to have it. It was my Mom's."

"Now I really can't take it. It has a lot of meaning to you."

"Please Jamie, I really want you to keep it."

"Okay, I'm not going to fight you anymore," I giggled. He slipped the ring on my right hand, and smiled. "Thanks Reid, I love it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid's POV

She fell asleep after we talked. She looked peaceful, and really beautiful. Some of her hair fell in her face. I tucked it behind her ear, and she flinched a little when my finger brushed against her forehead. The poor thing has been traumatized for twenty years, and she never told anybody. Then I noticed she had a ring on her left hand. I lost hope for a moment, then realized it was her class ring. Engraved on the left side of the band was the name Cal Tech, Class of 2007. She went to my alma mater? She must be really smart. It's nice that I have someone I can talk about school with. The aquamarine stone in the center, matched her eye color perfectly.

"Hey Reid," Morgan called. "Come here for a minute." I got up and walked over to him. What does he want now?

"What's up Morgan?"

"You seem different."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"What's with you and her?"

"Oh, Jamie and I are just friends."

"She never said that her name was Jamie."

"She said I could call her that."

"Well, okay. What were you guys talking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Reid?" a sweet but sleepy voice called.

"Hey, I think Sleeping Beauty is looking for her Prince Charming," Morgan chuckled.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "You okay Jamie?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine, we should go back to the case files."

"Whatever you say newbie," Morgan laughed.

"Shut the hell up _Derek_," she mumbled at him. I kept my laughter silent as Morgan finally gave in. Man, she's really good. "Ow, damn it."

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my head hurts. Let's get back to work." She got up and walked to the table where Hotch and Rossi were at. "Okay, so we land in half an hour, how has it been going?"

"Okay, we are going to split up, and profile the different areas, and things we learn," Hotch explained. "Reid, you and Jamie are going to the latest crime scene. Ashley, you and Morgan are going to interview the owner of Mocha Moose. Rossi and I will go to the station, and set up base, then go talk to the coroner." Morgan broke out in laughter again. Then Jamie went and smacked him on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. This was too funny.

"For being a jackass, and acting childish," she snapped. Ouch, she's got some pretty good comebacks. "Should I continue?"

Wasilla, Alaska

Jamie's POV

I was probably the smartest member on the team. When we landed, it was like -15° below zero. I brought my heavy jacket with faux fur lining, while my team had their teeth chattering.

"D-d-damn J-Jamie," Morgan said through his teeth. "I-is it always th-this c-cold?" Spencer and I were laughing at him.

"What's wrong Morgan? Polar bear got your tongue?"

"Agent Hotchner," a voice said. We turned and saw it was a deputy. "Welcome to Wasilla."

"Thank you, this is my team. Supervisory Special Agents David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Ashley Sevier, and Veronica James. Agent James is our newest member," Hotch said, as he introduced us.

"Looks like one of you was smart," the deputy said. I think she was talking about me. "We have warm coats in your SUVs, and we have coffee at the station waiting for you all."

"Hey Jamie," Morgan whispered to me.

"What do you want now Derek?" I groaned.

"Don't, under any circumstances, let Reid drive the SUV."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"No, why do I need the SUV, when I can get a snow mobile?"

"You wanna drive a snow mobile?"

"Hell yeah," I cheered. "Hey Hotch, since I'm not cold, and I don't drink coffee, maybe I could take a snow mobile out to the crime scene."

"That's fine, just wait until Reid get a coat, and his coffee thermos. He needs to warm up."

"Alright, I'm gonna fill up the tank. Tell Reid to meet me down by the snow shoe rentals," I told Hotch. He nodded, and I ran to the police issued snow mobile. I filled the tank, and waited for Reid to come. I bet he didn't want to spend his holidays here. He probably wants to be home with his family. Crap, I left my ring on. I took off my class ring and stuffed it in my pocket. I don't need anyone thinking I was engaged. I started to shiver a little. Why did I have to hate coffee?

"Jamie," Spencer's voice said, "I got you some hot chocolate. I thought you could use a bit of caffeine."

"Thanks Spence," I said nicely. "And yeah, I could use it."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just get the keys, and we'll be on our way." How would I be able to tell him about my past, when I can never get any time alone with him, until now? I'll tell him more when the time is right.

Reid's POV

Maybe I could ask her out later. I would like to get to know her more. She came back a minute later with the keys, and soon we were speeding to the crime scene. We arrived there ten minutes later, and we studied the scene.

"What do you see Jamie?" I asked her.

"Well, there wasn't any signs of forced entry, so he could have picked the lock, and hidden until Atara was sound asleep. So, he's probably anti-social. The asphyxiation was caused by her bathrobe tie. Which is nowhere to be found. So he probably took it as a trophy," she replied. She was good at this.

"He used a scarf on Alice Crawford, then he used a leather belt on Melissa Holden. Why does he keep using the same MO, without the same weapon of choice?" I asked her.

"He wants to keep each weapon as his memorabilia. Maybe he was practicing which of the choices would work well for him."

"That's a good theory, what else can you tell about this UnSub?"

"Honestly, I think he's organized. I think we're looking for a white male in his late thirties to mid forties. He probably lives alone, and he enjoys hearing things beg for mercy."

"You just built a preliminary profile, in like, fifteen minutes. That's the shortest amount of time I've ever heard of."

"I guess it's my ADHD. I tend to look at things differently than others."

"I'm gonna call Hotch and let him know what we found out."

"Uh… Reid? You might want to come in here."

"What is it?" I asked her. She was in the victim's bedroom, and there was a computer on the bed.

"Reid, it's a suicide note. It doesn't sound like the victim wrote this intentionally. Maybe she was forced, and he wanted us to think it was a suicide," she said as she analyzed the note, and any of the other documents Atara had up before she was murdered. "She was a writer. She was also working on an essay on anti-psychotic medications, and how patients cope after they are taken off of the prescription."

"She wanted to become a doctor, and help those that were usually sent to mental facilities. I'm gonna call Garcia."

Garcia's POV

"Well if it isn't lover boy?" I said jokingly. "What do you have for the goddess of all knowing today my Junior G-Man?"

"Hey Garcia, I need you to see if the victims took any college classes together."

"Let's see…" I said as I typed the data in the computer. "Umm… oh my God. They were all in the same psychiatry classes, and they were also volunteers at a children's hospital."

"Thanks Garcia," he said.

"Wait, Jamie is with you… isn't she?"

"Yeah, we got paired up to look at the latest crime scene. She came up with a preliminary profile in like fifteen minutes after we arrived."

"Wow, aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"About her being a serial killer's daughter?"

"How did you know that?"

"I may have done some digging."

"I thought you were kidding about that?"

"Well I wasn't. Anyways, has anything happened between the two of you yet?" I needed the juicy gossip. Morgan hadn't called, so I needed to find out.

"We talked on the jet. Other than that, nothing really."

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"She was what?"

"She was pregnant, but she miscarried at the fourth month. And get this, she filed rape charges on a guy named, Antonio DiNardo, who was a fellow classmate of hers, and her unborn child's father. Poor thing has been scarred for life. This happened in '05, when she started her second year of college. She was only twenty."

"Okay, I gotta go."

"Be safe, and be her knight in shining armor."

"Bye Garcia." Then he hung up the phone.

Reid's POV

Jamie was raped? And got pregnant? But Garcia said she miscarried. Now I understand why she was afraid to look at me, and why she flinched when I moved her hair from her face. She didn't want to get hurt again. I would show her that I would never hurt her.

"Jamie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked. Why was she hiding her pain? I couldn't ask her that. I would probably scare her.

"I was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

"None that I know of, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering… if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Like… like a date?"

"Unless you don't want it to be a date… God, I'm not good at this."

"No, you're fine. I'd enjoy going out with you. But something tells me, you just learned something, that's making you upset."

"Garcia, wanted to know more about you, and she learned something, that kind of worried me."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me, that in '05, you were raped, and got pregnant. But lost the baby on the fourth month."

"Why would she tell you that?" she demanded. Now she was really upset. "It was none of her business to go through my file."

"She was worried about you. She thinks of you as a person that needs protection. Plus, she's got this idea that I have feelings for you."

"Well… do you?"

"Yes, it's just… when you got upset, or you wouldn't look at me, I was worried that I'd done something to offend you." I dropped my eyes from her gaze. Then I felt her hand touch my face, and she kissed my cheek. "What was that for?"

"It was my way of saying thank you, for telling me the truth, and being sweet."

"You're welcome. So, should we go back to the station?"

"Yeah, let's take the laptop and see what Garcia can do with it," she suggested. I walked over to get the cord, as she stood up, and our lips met. It was like magic. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I'm enjoying it. Then she pulled away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…" But I cut her off, as I kissed her again. It was a little longer. Then we pulled back.

"Don't apologize, it was an accident. We probably won't be able to do that again." Her face was a little pink, and she was biting her bottom lip, as she tried to suppress a smile.

"I hope we can," she said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan's POV

When Ashley and I got to the station after interviewing Laresa Carlon, we ran to the coffee pot. Of course, Laresa slipped me her phone number. But then I noticed something was off in the atmosphere. Reid was flirting with somebody. That's new, I walked into our main area, and saw he was flirting with Jamie. He was telling his philosophy light bulb joke, and she laughed. How the hell did she get it?

"Okay, what do you call a tall, sarcastic, dumb ass, that carries a gun, and can't handle the cold weather?" she asked him. Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Derek Morgan." Reid busted up laughing. Yeah, it was really funny. Wait and see.

"Hey you two, what's going on in here?" I asked them. They looked at each other.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"Uh-huh. So Jamie, do you want to go out tonight?" I asked her. I wanted to have leverage for the joke. I looked at Reid, and he was mad.

"Oh, sorry Derek. I already have plans. But thanks for asking," she said sweetly. I looked over at Reid, he now had a smile on his face.

"Are you two, going on a date tonight?"

"If we were, it still wouldn't be any of your business now, would it," Jamie said sarcastically. Oh, I had to tell Garcia. But they both looked guilty of something. I waited outside of our work area, and caught them kissing. Now I definitely had to call Garcia.

Garcia's POV

"Hey baby girl," a voice purred over the phone, "I've got something juicy for you."

"What do you have for me Handsome?" I asked my amazing Derek Morgan. "I'm all ears."

"I emailed you a picture, you have to see it."

"Okay, give me a second," I said as I logged into my email. I looked and saw it was a picture of Reid and Jamie, _kissing_. "When did this happen?"

"Oh, it's still happening. And they're going on a date tonight."

"Wait, Reid asked her out?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't stop looking at her on the jet."

"Aww… that's so cute. This picture is being sent to Reid, right… now. Call me later."

"I will Mama," he said as he hung up. My little Reid is all grown up now.

Reid's POV

I can't believe we were making out, at work. I stopped, because I just got an email. It was a picture of me and Jamie kissing. The email was from Garcia.

_Spencer Reid,_

_You're so busted, now we'll have to have a talk._

_Luv_

_PG_

_PS, Morgan took the picture._

Great, Morgan just dug himself an eight foot deep grave.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked me. I showed her the email, and the picture. "Oh, he's gonna die. Morgan, get your ass in here now!" Dang, do not piss her off.

"Yes beautiful?" he asked her. This made me mad, he always had to ruin my chances with any girl I met, on my own.

"Why did you send this picture to Garcia?"

"She is the goddess of all knowing, so she had to know."

"What if we didn't want anyone to know?"

"Know about what?" Rossi asked. Crap, if Morgan says anything, I'm gonna kill him in his sleep. Then Jamie cleared her throat.

"I wanted to wait until I could discuss the profile I created with the rest of the team, but _Supervisory Special Agent Morgan_, wouldn't stop questioning my knowledge of the case, or anything about profiling for that matter," she lied. Man, she was good under pressure.

"Morgan," he said as he shook his head in disappointment, "if Jamie doesn't want you to know until later, then leave her alone. She may be new, but she's a fast learner." Thank you God, for David Rossi. Then Hotch and Ashley came in.

"What did you both find?" Hotch asked.

"Well, Jamie did most of the profiling," I said. "Do you want to explain what you found?"

"Sure. We found that there was no forced entry. My best bet, was that he picked the lock, and then hid all day, until around the time Atara would have been asleep. All three victims were strangled by personal belongings, which we didn't find at the scene. He's probably keeping them as trophies, and is trying to decide which method of his MO works to his advantage," she said as she laid out the evidence.

"We also found on her laptop, there was an unintentionally written suicide note that the UnSub probably made her write to throw us off. I called Garcia, and she found out that all three victims were at the same college, volunteered at a local children's hospital, and took a psychiatry course together," I explained. "We both think he's a white male, in his late thirties to mid-forties, is anti-social, and is very organized in his kill."

"Good, you'll both be giving out the profile tomorrow. We need rest, and we need to be ready," Hotch said. "There's an SUV waiting for you both to drive to the hotel. You'll both be sharing a room, unless there's a problem."

"You okay with it Reid?" she asked me.

"It's fine with me, I can't wait to hear Ashley complain about Morgan's snoring," I laughed, and she chuckled a little. We grabbed our coats, and walked out to the SUV. "Do you want to drive?"

"No, I'll let you drive this time," she replied. She's seriously letting me drive?

"Okay, so what do you want to do tonight?"

"We could order pizza, and just stay in tonight, if you want," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll let you get the first use of the shower also."

"Are you saying I smell bad?" she asked. She was shocked.

"No, I was just trying to be a gentleman, and let the lady go first." She smiled.

"That's sweet. I think a lot of men should be like you."

"Like me? Why?"

"Well, you're the first person I've met that truly gets me. Second, a lot of guys are just pigs, while you, you are a gentleman, and chivalrous. And third, a lot of women like the really smart guys."

"Hmm, do I sense that there's payback involved?"

"Well, I do owe you for helping me with my qualifications test. So, how about I buy you coffee, in the morning?"

"You don't have to do that, I was just trying to help."

"But, I still want to show my gratitude to the man that truly cares for me."

"You're not gonna let me win this one are you?"

"Nope, I will bring you coffee in the morning. How do you like it?"

"Black, with a lot of sugar."

"Okay, then you're gonna have to tell me how much it'll be."

"Why don't I just come with you?"

"Okay, sounds like a date."

"Alright, here we are," I said as we pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

Jamie's POV

"You're taking the bed, and I'm taking the couch," he said to me. "I'm trying to be nice, since you're buying me coffee."

"What if I wanted the couch?" I asked in a playful tone.

"Well, sorry. That's not going to happen." I threw a pillow at him, and it hit him on the head. "Oh, you're gonna get it now," he said playfully. Oh no, I should have seen this coming."Spence, don't you dare," I said to him. "If you do, you'll regret it."

"I'll take my chances," he said. I started to run and laugh as he chased me. He caught me, and as I tried to squirm out of his grip, we landed on the bed, with me on top of him. We were panting now, and laughing. Then we heard a pound on the wall.

"Will you two knock it off?" Morgan said through the wall.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

"That was fun," Spence said. He had an adorable smile on his face, which made me smile also.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said. I grabbed my change of clothes, and my toiletries. "I won't be long."

"I'm gonna hang up clothes, so I'll leave your stuff alone."

"It's not like you've never seen women's clothes before Spence, I won't mind."

"Okay," he said. "I'm warning you, I'm kind of an organizer."

"That's fine. Just go ahead and get started."

I closed the door and locked it, just in case he walked in by accident. I turned on the warm water, and turned on my iPod to 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson.

Reid's POV

While I was putting clothes away, I could hear her singing in the shower.

"_Oh when I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Lord would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster."_

She had a beautiful voice, I wonder what she meant when she sang the lyrics. Then I realized, it was about me. I smiled, I wish there was some way I could show her I loved her. The song ended, and the water turned off. She was done. I finished putting the clothes up, and waited for my turn. She came out a couple of minutes later with dripping hair, and she was in her cotton pajama pants and an FBI Academy t-shirt.

"It's open now," she said slyly. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Whatever you want will be fine," I replied. She raised an eyebrow, and just shook her head.

"Okay, I'll place the order."

Morgan's POV

"Derek, what the hell are you doing?" Ashley asked me.

"I'm doing Garcia's dirty work," I replied.

"By spying on Jamie and Reid?"

"Apparently you haven't been paying attention. They're more than friends."

"Prove it," she said. I rolled my eyes, and showed her the picture on my phone of them kissing. "Holy crow! They're so cute!"

"Would you keep it down, I don't want…" then there was a thud on the wall.

"Morgan, stop eavesdropping for Garcia, or I'll disable those phones so they won't even work anymore," Jamie threatened through the wall. Reid is going to have his hands full with this one.

Jamie's POV

I turned my iPod to some random song I shuffled, and turned up the volume so Morgan would give up his assignment. I had ordered our dinner, and while I waited, I got back to reading _Sundays at Tiffany's_. Ten minutes later, I heard Spence come out of the bathroom. I turned off the music, and marked my place in my book. His hair was dripping on to his Cal Tech sweat shirt, and he had a smile on his face.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I feel more relaxed, " he replied. "I heard you yell at Morgan."

"Oh, I was hoping you didn't hear that."

"How come?"

"He showed Ashley the picture, now she knows we're somewhat of a couple."

"Do you want to make it, official?"

"Do you?"

"I do, if you want to," he said.

"Yeah, I don't want Morgan spying for Garcia anymore. I have the best idea ever, but I need your help too."

"Anything," he said with a smile.

Ashley's POV

There was a knock on the visitor door. Derek opened it, and to my surprise, it was Reid and Jamie.

"What are you doing over here?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"We just wanted to come by and say it's official," Jamie said. I was confused, then it hit me.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. Reid gave Jamie a twirl and kissed her deeply. It was so romantic. Derek was grossed out, but he was video taping what happened. I was going to make sure, that it wouldn't reach Garcia. Even if it means, I get kicked off Facebook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicci's POV

Today is my first day as an assistant to Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. Right now her team was working on a case in Alaska. So this gave me a chance to get to know my new boss. I found her office, and I was amazed. So many compute screens, and colors. She must be fun.

"May I ask who you are?" a voice asked. I turned around, and saw a girl with red hair, and cute glasses.

"I'm Nicole Rayne," I replied, "please call me Nicci."

"Oh, you're my new assistant."

"Oh, so you're Penelope Garcia?""The one and only," she replied with a laugh. I chuckled, and smiled. I'm gonna love this job. "Okay, so you're going to have the right side of the room. And I have one rule."

"What is that?"

"Be yourself," she said sweetly. She then got an email on her computer screen. "What's this?" She opened her email, it was a video message. She clicked on the link, and there was a couple on the screen. The girl looks familiar, then I realized who that guy was kissing.

"Oh my God! That's my best friend," I gasped. Then Garcia looked at me funny.

"Who is it?" she asked me.

"Jamie, the girl who is being kissed."

"How do you know Jamie?"

"She and I went to college together, and she and I were roommates. Who's the guy that's kissing her?"

"That's Reid. He's a genius, and really likes Jamie."

"Are there any other guys?"

"Yeah, Derek Morgan."

"Are their any pictures of him that I can look at?" I asked slyly.

"Yeah, there's one on my desk," she replied. There was a picture of Garcia and a black guy at a club with the team.

"I'll be dammed. He's good looking."

Reid's POV

Once we left Morgan and Ashley's room, we were having pizza and discussing the case. After we ate, we began practice how we would give out the profile in the morning.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked her. She looked at me, and I found my answer.

"I'm nervous," she replied. "I've never done this before, so I'm hoping I don't mess up."

"You won't, I'll be there helping you all the way," I said as I tried to calm her.

"Thanks, so have you heard from Garcia?"

"No, I'll give her a call."

Nicci's POV

The phone rang, and I had no idea what to do. So I answered it.

"Uh… hello?"

"Umm, Garcia?"

"No, she's away from her desk at the moment. Can I help you?"

"Wait, Nicci… is that you?"

"Yeah… Jamie?" We both screamed for a minute.

"Ow… I take it you both know each other?"

"No duh Sherlock," I said sarcastically.

"Nicci is my best friend, we were at the same college together," Jamie said. "Hey Nic, Reid went to Cal Tech too."

"Awesome, so what can I do for you guys?"

"Umm, we need to know the victims' psychiatry teacher."

"Uh… I might need Garcia for this one."

"It's okay, we'll call later," Jamie said.

"Bye Jamie."

Jamie's POV

When we got off the phone with Nicci, Reid started laughing. It must've been me and Nicci acting like idiots in front of him. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him. I was trying hard not to laugh anymore, but it wasn't working.

"I was laughing, because it was funny between the two of you," he replied. We finally stopped laughing.

"So tell me about the girls that were on the team before Ashley and I came?"

"J.J. was our media liaison at the time, then she transferred to the Pentagon. She has a little boy named Henry, he's my godson. Garcia is his godmother. Emily got sent away to become the unit chief in Denver."

"Come on," I said with a sigh. "We need to get some sleep, if we're going to give out the profile in the morning."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a Southern accent. He thinks he's being cute. He went to the couch, while I went to the bed. "Good night Jamie."

"Night Spence." Then I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgan's POV

Damn it! I was hoping there would be some action last night. Garcia is going to kill me if I don't give her the full gossip about Reid and Jamie. Man, why does she keep pulling me into doing her dirty work? I'll sneak in their room, and see what's going on.

Garcia's POV

"Come on Nicci," I said to her. "You'd better be packed for cold weather."

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh Sugar, we're going to Alaska."

"We're what?" she gasped.

"Yeah, it's time for you to meet Morgan, and the rest of the team."

"Oh God. Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but we're needed up there. So get going."

"Fine," she said sullenly. Oh, Morgan is going to enjoy her.

Reid's POV

I walked into the room, and found Jamie was still asleep. She looked peaceful, that is, until I heard a scream.

"DEREK WHAT THE HELL?" Jamie screamed.

"Morgan," I said, "what are you doing in here?"

"I was coming to wake you both up," he replied as he uncovered his ears. "Damn Jamie, you've got some strong lungs."

"Yeah, and I almost killed you. Dumb ass," she sneered as she put the gun down. Then Ashley came in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah Ash, Morgan just scared the shit out of Jamie," I explained.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get changed," Jamie said as she went to the closet.

Police Station

Three hours later

Jamie's POV

I was in the conference room, pacing. I was freaking out in here. What the hell am I doing? I have to give out the profile, but I scared as shit at the moment. God, where's Spence or Nicci when you need them? I was fiddling around with my lapis lazuli pendant, which was a force of habit for me to do whenever I get stressed out. All I could think about was the night Tony raped me. I knew he got arrested, but it wasn't because of my charges. Apparently he had raped seven other girls after me. Of course, there's something that nobody, and I mean, not even Nicci know about. But it hurts that I'm keeping pretty much my whole life, from Spence. He's the first guy I've ever met, that I can actually trust.

"Hey," that sweet voice said. I turned and saw it was Spence. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied, as I started messing with my necklace again.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just nervous, and scared that I'll mess up."

"You won't mess up. I'm gonna be standing right beside you through the whole thing," he said reassuringly. He held my hand, and pulled me into a hug. This was very relaxing, which I can say, I haven't felt in ages. "You're going to do great." We walked out, and then Hotch came over.

"Reid, they've discovered another body," he said, "I need you to go with Rossi and check it out."

"Umm… Hotch I need to stay and help Jamie," Spence said. _Please let him stay Hotch, _I prayed to myself.

"She can handle it on her own, and that was an order." I swallowed softly, as I played with my necklace. "Reid, go. Jamie, we're ready whenever you are."

"I need a minute," I said to Hotch as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I need to ask Reid something before he leaves."

"All right, just let me know when you're ready," he said, as he walked away. I turned to face Spence.

"Jamie, you can do this," he reassured me.

"No I can't, too many questions to answer, and it gets so confusing," I mumbled. I wrapped my pendant in my hand, and I bit my lip. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, you can do this. I'm gonna come back, and I want you to tell me how you did."

"Okay, but we still need to have that date." He kissed me sweetly, which made me relaxed, and confident. Then he pulled away.

"I always keep my promise. Now, go give out the profile." Then he went with Rossi, and left for the latest crime scene.

Rossi's POV

I was driving the SUV, while Reid sat in the passenger seat, thinking.

"What's going on with you and Jamie?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Reid asked.

"Is something… going on between the two of you?"

"Oh, umm… we're just close friends."

"So, nothing… consensual is going on?"

"Are you trying to have 'The Talk' with me?" he asked.

"No, I never said that," I said. I knew the kid had feelings for her, but I just wanted to know if there is a certain stage their at. "I'm just curious."

"Rossi, I'm twenty-nine, I know what I'm allowed to do. Plus, if we were dating, one of us would get transferred."

"I know, I just wanted to know how you felt."

The rest of the drive was in silence. I guess he didn't want to talk about his feelings for Jamie. So I'm gonna leave it alone.

Jamie's POV

"We found that there was no forced entry at any of the scenes. He picked the locks, and then hid all day, until around the time the victims would have been asleep. All three victims were strangled by personal belongings, which we didn't find at any of the scenes. He's probably keeping them as trophies, and is trying to decide which method of his MO works to his advantage," I said to the group of police deputies, and the sheriff. "He also makes them write suicide notes to throw everyone off."

"What would make this guy want to keep the belongings as trophies?" the sheriff asked.

"A lot of times, an UnSub will find an object that belongs to his victims, and keep it, so he can remember that kill," Hotch explained.

"This guy, would be labeled as a classic sociopath," Morgan said, "he's organized, skilled with his kill, and loves to hear them scream."

"We think he's a white male, in his late thirties to mid-fourties. He probably lives alone, and is very anti-social," I finished.

"Now what about the fourth body?" a deputy asked.

"We will get more information on that as soon as we hear back from our team members that are there right now. Thank you."

Everyone left, and I let out a sigh of relief. I can't believe I did it. I faced my fear, and did a kick ass job, but I was still jittery. I went into the conference room and turned on my music. I picked 'Firework' by Katy Perry, on my iPod.

Hotch's POV

I found Jamie in the conference room. She did a great job giving out the profile today.

"Jamie," I said to her. She jumped a little, then pulled off her ear buds. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine Hotch," she replied, after she took a shaky breath. "I wasn't paying attention. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to go with Morgan to the airport."

"Okay, did you call Garcia to come up here and help?"

"Yes, now I want you to hurry before Morgan leaves you behind."

"Yes sir, I'm on my way."

Morgan's POV

I was getting ready to get in the SUV, when I heard a voice call me.

"Hey Derek."

"Hey Jamie, looks like you're stuck with me until we come back. Can you handle it?" I asked her sarcastically.

"I should be able to, you're the one who has to put up with me for now. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the airport. We sat and waited for Garcia to come out. Then to my surprise, there was someone with her. And she's hot too.

"Jamie, do you know who the girl with Garcia is?" I asked her. She looked over and shrieked. "God, stop doing that."

"God's got nothing to do with it," she said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Who is she?"

"That's Nicci. She's my best friend, we're almost like sisters."

"So you're both really close?"

"No fucking duh Morgan, come on. Let's help them out."

"Whatever you say Jamie."

Nicci's POV

"Jamie… oh my God!" I exclaimed. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied, "hey Garcia."

"Hey Jamie, how are you?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine, now that I have my best friend, and my b-," she stopped. Oh I know she's keeping her mouth shut.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Do you want to meet Morgan?"

"Hell yeah," I almost shouted.

"Then come on," she said as she helped me with my bag. We got to the SUV, and there was a black guy outside. Damn, he's better looking in person, "Nicci, this is Derek Morgan. Derek, this is my best friend/sister Nicci."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nicci," he said as he kissed my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied with a cheerleader giggle. Shit, why now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie's POV

Oh my God, Nicci likes Morgan. And he likes her back? Oh no, my cause of torment, is crushing on my best friend, that's actually sane. Of course when we get into the car, Garcia and I have to sit in the back while Nicci and Derek are having a flirt fest. Where's Spencer when you need him? Then Morgan turned on the radio, and it started playing "Freeze" by Jordin Sparks.

"_Hold your place_

_A perfect picture_

_Just so I remember how you're looking tonight_

_Let it go_

_Now the day's gone_

_Standing in the dark of an eternal night_

_Tonight we will deny_

_That time is passing by_

_It's leaving you and I to._

"_Freeze a moment_

_It's never been better_

_Freeze all over_

_We won't last forever_

_You said that you're sorry for pushing at me_

_But then smiled when I open my eyes_

_I'm gonna_

_Freeze a moment_

_While we're together."_

I didn't realize that I was singing out loud. I always had a problem with that. So for the rest of the ride, I kept my mouth shut.

Nicci's POV

I was enjoying the time I got to spend with Derek. I think I was probably grossing Jamie out at the moment. I can't wait to meet this Reid fellow. Because I need to have a talk with him. We pulled up at the station, and found our workplace.

"Nicci, this is the team. Hotch, Rossi, _Derek_, Ashley, Garcia, me, and Reid," Jamie said as she introduced them. I was paying careful attention to find this Reid. Plus I may have problems remembering names, except for Jamie, Reid, Garcia, and Derek.

"Everyone, this is my assistant," Garcia said proudly, "the lovely Nicole 'Nicci' Rayne."

"Okay, which one of you is Reid?" I asked.

"That would be me," the tall and skinny guy said.

"I would like to have a talk with you."

"Okay," he said calmly. We walked out of the room so Derek and Jamie couldn't hear us.

"What's going on with you and Jamie?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"I saw you in the video. You were kissing her."

"She showed it to you?"

"Yes, but I'm just warning you… if you hurt her, I _will_ kick _your_ ass so hard, that you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life."

"I promise you, I would never hurt her," he said sincerely.

"Okay, I believe you, but if you do… just watch your back."

"I will. I'm trying to show her that I won't hurt her, but I don't know how."

"Hmm… how about we go to a club tonight, with the whole team?" I suggested.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Oh come on. Jamie hasn't been anywhere fun in a long time, and it'll give you a chance to be alone with her."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Great!" I squealed. "I'll have Derek help you out, while I get Jamie ready."

"Okay, but don't make her feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. Now, let me get Jamie, and you tell the team the plans for tonight."

"Okay, have fun," he said with a touch of sarcasm. I stuck my tongue out at him, and went to get Jamie.

Jamie's POV

"There's no way in hell I'm going to a club tonight," I protested. "I don't have anything to wear, and I haven't been in a club since when it happened."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Jamie," Nicci reassured me. "Besides, I think you and that Reid person, make a cute couple.""Are you saying that to see if Morgan is single?"

"Damn, you're a bitch sometimes."

"But you love me," I said sweetly.

"Of course I do, that's why we're best friends. Now do you want the turquoise strapless, or the spaghetti strap black dress?" she asked me.

"I'll take the turquoise one," I replied.

"I thought you would choose this one, it makes your eyes pop."

"How can it make my eyes pop?"

"With the right make-up, and the best accessories, you'll be the sexiest person on the dance floor; next to me."

"You're so crazy Nicci. That's why I love you."

"Aww, now go get changed, now!"

"Okay Drill Sergeant," I said jokingly.

Morgan's POV

"I'm gonna get my groove on tonight," I sang. Reid just rolled his eyes at me. "And what are you thinking about over there kid?"

"Nothing," he replied innocently. "I just hope Nicci doesn't make Jamie feel uncomfortable."

"She's not going to, trust me."

**(Hey, I know I'm doing two chapters today, and this one is short, but I'm saving the amusement, and all over craziness for later. I'm working on the club scene at the moment. So please review, and be patient for chapters eight and nine.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nicci's POV

We pulled into the parking lot and found the team waiting for us. Then Derek came over. Jamie was pulling the bottom on the dress down to cover her legs.

"Jamie, stop it," I whispered to her. Then she glared at me.

"Nicci, I hate you," she said angrily.

"No you don't, you love me to death."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure I do," she murmured.

"Hey ladies," my amazing Derek said. "Nicci, you look exquisite. And Jamie, you look hot." Then Jamie blushed like crazy. "But, I believe you have a date tonight Jamie."

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Reid is waiting for you."

"I can't let him see me like this, it's so unprofessional."

"Jamie, you look amazing, Reid's gonna be lucky he's dating you," I reassured her. She smiled shyly, then followed me and Derek into Club Eternity.

Reid's POV

God, I'm gonna kill Morgan for dragging me into this. Speaking of which, where the hell is he? A minute later, he came in with Nicci on his arm, and Jamie was following behind them. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped when I caught a glimpse of her. She was in a strapless turquoise dress, which was a good color for her, and silver 5 inch heels, which toned her legs very well. She looked beautiful. Then some rap song came on, and they came over to me.

"Hey Reid," Nicci said sweetly, "how are you tonight?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good," she replied. "Jamie, get over here." She pulled Jamie by her arm to face me.

"H-hey Spence," she stuttered.

"Hey, you look great."

"Come on, let's get some shots," Nicci said happily. "And the perfect song is on."

"What is this song?"

"Jamie, you like him, and he doesn't know what song this is?"

"Sorry," she said, "he's better with other types of music."

"Reid, the song is called 'Shots,' that's why it's the perfect song," Nicci explained.

"Okay, I guess."

We walked to the bar, and Nicci ordered four shots for us. We all drank them, and then I realized she had ordered vodka. I had to order the next four, so I picked scotch, something that I could handle. Everyone drank, then Jamie started coughing.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it was just, strong," she replied through coughs.

"Come on you two," Nicci said excitedly. "Lets dance."

Jamie's POV

We went to the dance floor, and "Low," by Flo Rida and T-Pain started. Spence looked confused by the music, so I pulled him over to dance with me. Morgan and Nicci were having a good time, and they were dancing all sexy like, so I decided to wait until a song that Reid might know came on. We waited until the song changed to "Half of My Heart," by John Mayer.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he replied as he held out his hand. I accepted it, and soon we were out on the dance floor. "Umm… I don't dance very well."

"It's okay, I can help you. Watch me," I said as I demonstrated a simple dance move. It was just pulling yourself and your partner close. "Now you try."

"Okay," he said hesitantly. He did the move perfectly, and he had a huge grin on his face. Then he twirled me.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"I didn't say, I couldn't dance. I just said that I'm not the best dancer."

"You're so sly," I said with sarcasm.

"I know I am, but you're a pretty good teacher."

We were about to kiss again, until Nicci came over to us and ruined our moment.

"Come on Jamie," she said sweetly, "we're gonna dance, just you and me."

"Why?" I asked her. "I mean, I'll dance, but Nic, are you drunk?"

"You bet I am," she said with a tipsy voice. "Come on, go get the DJ playing some music."

"Okay," I said to her. I went to where the DJ was, and requested two songs. He changed the song to 'Who Owns My Heart,' my Miley Cyrus. "You ready?"

"Come on, you boys can watch," Nicci ordered Spence and Morgan. We started dancing, and then we hadn't realized that a few guys we didn't know were dancing with us. That's when the song changed to 'We R Who We R,' by Ke$ha.

Morgan's POV

The girls left us at a table as we watched them dance. They were really good. I warned Nicci about her drinking. So I decided to make conversation with Reid.

"So, how is it with you and Jamie?" I asked him.

"It's good," he replied, "I think she's starting to feel comfortable around me." Then we heard that someone was going to be singing. Then I realized it was Jamie.

"Oh wow, she's pretty brave."

Jamie's POV

I'm gonna kill Nicci when we get back to the hotel. Why did she make me sing? I really don't want to do this. So, since I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer, I got ready to sing.

"Hey everyone," I said into the mic nervously. I found the piano, and smiled. I knew the best song. "I'm dedicating this song to my best friend, Nicole Rayne, who forced me to do this. And Spencer Reid, my really close friend, who this song was inspired for me. Nicci and Spence, this is for you both.

A Thousand Miles

Vanessa Carlton

"Making my way downtown,

Walking fast

Faces past

And I'm homebound.

"Staring blankly ahead,

Just making my way,

Making a way through the crowd.

"And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder.

"If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time, would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you… tonight.

"It's always times like these, when I think of you

If I wonder… if you ever think of me

Cause everything's so wrong… and I don't belong

Living in your precious memory.

"Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder.

"If I could fall, into the sky

Do you think time, would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you… tonight.

"I… I don't want to let you know

I… I drown in your memory

I… I don't want to let this go

I… I don't.

"Making my way downtown,

Walking fast

Faces past

And I'm homebound.

"Staring blankly, ahead

Just making my way,

Making a way through the crowd.

"And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder.

"If I could fall, into the sky

Do you think time, would pass us by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you.

"Oh, oh 

If I could fall, into the sky

Do you think time, would pass me by?

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you…

If I could just hold you…

Tonight…

"Thank you." The crowd went wild, as I walked away from the microphone. Before I got off stage, Spence came to me and kissed me in front of everyone. We got an applause, and whistling. Then 'Unwritten,' by Natasha Benningfield came on.

Rossi's POV

Hotch, Ashley, and I were at the bar listening to someone singing. She sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a name to the voice. We walked over to the stage area, and saw Reid kissing Jamie. I was right, he does have feelings for her. They came off, and they had distraught looks.

Morgan's POV

"Hey Reid, Jamie," I called to them. They both turned to face me.

"What's up Morgan?" Jamie asked. Then she noticed Nicci was passed out in my arms.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take her back to the hotel."

"Have fun," Jamie said slyly.

**(Okay, this is chapter 8. Chapter 9 is going to have lemons, or smut, or whatever it's called. So if you are young and have no idea what I'm talking about, it's best that you don't read chapter 9. Oh by the way, I don't own anything, except Jamie, Nicci, Club Eternity, the case, the victims, and the UnSub. Please review?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**12 AM**

**Club Eternity**

**Jamie's POV**

**When Morgan had Nicci on his shoulder, I just wanted to shake my head, and lightly tap my head with my fist. Once they left, I did that intended motive. God, I **_**should've**__**known**_** she was going to do this again. Then Spencer looked at me funny.**

"**What are you looking at?" I asked him as I stopped my intended motive.**

"**I was just wondering what you were doing that for," he said innocently. Aw, he was worried about me.**

"**I'm fine, I just needed to keep an eye on Nicci when it comes to alcohol."**

"**Has this happened before?" he asked curiously.**

"**Yep, this happened in college, and also when she was in high school. She's bad when she gets drunk," I explained. He nodded his head in agreement. "And before you ask, no I was not the party girl at college. Whenever I needed to be studying, Nicci would keep pulling me to those parties."**

"**I figured you weren't a major party girl," he said sweetly, "but you did look like you were having a good time dancing."**

"**Yeah, I took dance lessons as an extra curricular class. You should see me when I'm really getting into the music."**

"**Maybe next time. So, do you want to leave?" he asked me.**

"**Sure, let me just get the keys," I said as I checked my purse, then realized that Nicci had the keys, "oh crap."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Nicci has the keys to the SUV."**

"**Don't worry, Morgan gave them to me," he said as he handed me the keys. I smirked at him.**

"**Thanks, okay let's go," I said as I stepped away from the booth. Then I lost my balance for a minute, but thank God for Spence, who caught me before I could fall. His right hand was holding me by my waist, while his left was holding the seat. "God, that was embarrassing."**

"**Good thing you didn't fall," he said with a laugh. I laughed a little as I regained my footing, and we left the stupid club.**

**Ashley's POV**

**I'm happy Reid's finally met someone, but I'm the lonely agent now. Well, besides Hotch and Rossi, but their older. I was actually kind of jealous of Jamie. Wait, why am I jealous? Grrr… damn these stupid feelings of loneliness.**

**Morgan's POV**

**I pulled into the parking lot a while later, and found out that Ashley and Nicci had swapped rooms. Damn it, how the…? Jamie and Garcia, I should've known. I'm gonna have some words with those two in the morning. Well… make that, in a few hours. I swung Nicci on to my shoulder, and carried her to **_**our**_** room.**

"**Derek," Nicci moaned. I was kind of shocked that my name was the first thing she had said after the ride here. Maybe Reid and Jamie would get it on tonight.**

"**Yeah Nic, I'm right here," I said calmly.**

"**Has anybody… ever told you… that you are the sexiest guy… anyone has ever met?" she asked as she made a few pauses.**

"**Umm… not that I can recall." I laid her on the bed, took her heels off, and put them in the closet. Then she was fast asleep. Poor girl, she's too drunk for words. She's gonna be hammered in the morning.**

**Reid's POV**

**Jamie and I were back at the hotel, watching a movie. She had a migraine, and wanted to calm down. I got her some ibuprofen, and some water. Which she was more than happy to take. The movie we were watching was "**_**Hope Floats**_**" which I thought she would want to watch. She had changed from the turquoise dress, into some black capri pajama pants, and a white long sleeve t-shirt. She seemed more comfortable with those instead of the dress. But she had a look that I could tell, that something had frightened her.**

"**Did you see something at the club?" I asked her. She looked at me with a questioning look. "Did something scare you?"**

"**Umm… I don't want to talk about it," she said as she dropped her gaze from mine.**

"**Please?"**

"**Okay… I thought I saw my rapist ex boyfriend at the club," she admitted. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach like she was trying to protect it. Then I saw a tear fall from her eyes. I hated it when she cried. It always made me want to hurt whoever had caused her pain. "He's the one that made me miscarry."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**When he found out… I was pregnant… he started hitting me, to where I had to get hospitalized. He killed my baby," she sobbed. She covered her eyes as she cried the long last unshed tears. I ran over to her side, and held her close as she cried into my chest.**

"**Jamie look at me," I said to her. She looked into my eyes, "I promise you. He **_**will not **_**touch you ever again. I promise I'll protect you from harm, and I'll **_**always**_** be here for you."**

**(Okay, I know this is short; and I said there would be some smut and whatnot. But I'm holding off on that for now. You're now going into Jamie's past, and what haunts her. That will all be in Chapter 10 of Everything Happens For a Reason. Thank you BbyStarlett and Kelsey Clearwater for your awesome reviews. I hope all my readers are enjoying. Also, be on the look out for snippets of Nicci's past too. Please review?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jamie's POV

"I really want to tell you what happened Spence," I began as I took a shaky breath, "but I can't do that. It's too painful, and I don't want to remember."

"It's okay, I just hate when you get sad because something or someone hurt you," he said calmly. We were laying on the couch and trying to talk about what had happened. "When you're ready, I'll be with you all the way through. But there's something you need to hear."

"What is it?" I asked him. I sat up a little so I could hear him clearly.

"I had an addiction to dilaudid, a while back, after I was kidnapped by a man named Tobias Hankel. He had three different personalities. One was his father, another was a man named Raphael, and then his own personality," he said sullenly, "he tortured me and then made me confess my sins. Tobias was addicted to dilaudid, and said it would stop the pain."

"Oh my God," I gasped. I folded my hands in front of my lips, as my eyes went wide. "Spence, I'm so sorry."

"Then there's my Mom, she has schizophrenia. And it's genetic, so if you and I were ever together, in an example, and we had children, they would probably have it too." He looked sad, and like he didn't deserve something good. I kissed him when he looked back up at me.

"Spencer Reid, if I were to have children with you, I wouldn't care if they had schizophrenia. Just as long as they were healthy and loved," I said to cheer him up. He had a smile on his face when I said that. "I'll tell you what happened." I took a deep breath, and began my story. "Tony always wanted me. Like, the scary kind of wanting me. That night when I was raped, Tony wanted me to scream his name. But in pleasure; but I did it in pain. When I found out I was pregnant, I only told Nicci. I had kept it quiet for four months. Then he found out, thanks to Josh, who was Nicci's boyfriend at the time, and Tony's brother, and he said that I was the whore, and wanted to have the baby all for myself, and make him pay child support. I begged him to leave me alone, but he started to beat me, until Nicci had to take me to the hospital. I wanted to tell her the truth, but I knew I knew I couldn't handle it."

"Jamie, I'm so sorry you lost your baby. I would never hurt you, but you have to tell me if something is bothering you. Come on, let's get some sleep," he said as he held out his hand for me. I took his hand and I climbed into my bed.

"Spence, will you please stay with me?"

Nicci's POV

The next morning

I was starting to wake up from drunken sleep, then I felt instantly cold. I was in a tub of water with ice and snow. I shrieked, and Derek came in the bathroom laughing.

"What the hell?" I screamed. He just started laughing harder. "It's not funny Morgan."

"I think it's rather hilarious," he replied sarcastically.

"Then come here," I said as I held out my hand. He came over and grabbed my hand, but was pulled down into the cold water.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell Nicci?" he yelled.

"Now that's funny. God this is fucking cold!" I screamed. "Now get off me."

Reid's POV

Jamie was still asleep after I woke up, but I didn't want to leave her side. We pretty much talked all night, then I heard screaming come from next door. I bet it was Nicci. Then I heard her say _"God this is fucking cold!" _Then Jamie started to wake up.

"Good morning," she said happily.

"Morning beautiful," I replied as I kissed her lips lightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Ugh, I've had better nights, but I slept okay," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Was that Nicci screaming?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why she's doing that… unless."

"Unless what?" she asked.

"She said 'God this is fucking cold,' so maybe she and Morgan…" I let her finish the puzzle.

"Oh my God, she's… holy crap."

"Hey, at least we get the day off today," I said trying to take her mind off of Nicci and Morgan.

"Good, do you want to go to the gym?"

"Uh… if you want to go, I can see if Nicci wants to come."

"Nah, I'll get her out of there. Just give me a chance to change."

Morgan's POV

When Jamie came in and asked Nicci to come with her, I knew there was going to be some talking going on. But I knew I was going to have a chat with Reid before he went anywhere with Jamie. Then Jamie started talking in Spanish, so I couldn't understand a word she said.

Jamie's POV

Nicci and I were downstairs at the hotel gym, trying to at least get our body temperatures up because of the cold weather. We were both kick boxing a couple of guys, and we beat the crap outta them if I do say so myself. I'm glad it was just me and my best friend at the moment, because I was about to interrogate her.

"Nicole Belinda Marisol Rayne," I said just to make her pay attention, "what happened this morning?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "And when did you learn my full name?"

"I've always known. Now what happened between you and Derek this morning?"

"Nothing, he just pissed me off."

"Well, from what I heard, you were screaming in pleasure."

"You honestly think I'd… God no. I met him yesterday, I'm not a slut.""I know you aren't, but I was just checking."

"Yeah whatever Veronica Elizabeth Maria James," she sneered.

"Go to hell," I stated.

"Oh wait, we're both there anyway," she laughed.

"Nicci eres una reina del drama," I said to her.

(Nicci, you're such a drama queen)

"What did you call me?"

"I said you're such a drama queen."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome, come on. We should get back."

Nicci's POV

"Jamie, are you keeping something from me?" I asked her.

"What? No, why do you think that?" she said too quickly.

"I may not be a profiler, but I know when you're lying."

"Fine, if you really want to know, Spence and I slept together," she blurted out. Then she covered her mouth quickly. "Shit!"

"You did what? Was it… you know. Or was it just friendly?"

"Nothing happened, we just shared the same bed. Nothing major." Then my cell phone rang. It was Josh. "Jamie, call Reid, Morgan, and Garcia," I said to her.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Josh, is calling me."

"Don't answer it, are you that stupid? Come on, we need to go now."

Reid's POV

Jamie and Nicci came back up and they looked distraught. But Garcia came right behind them. What the heck is going on.

"What do you girls need me to do?" Garcia asked them both.

"I need you to track a number that called my phone less than five minutes ago," Nicci answered. Her phone rang, and she looked scared.

"Nic, what's wrong?" Morgan asked her.

"It's my ex, he's calling me. Garcia is tracing the call."

"Okay, just be calm when you answer, and put it on speaker so we all can hear." She nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nicci, it's good to hear your voice again baby," a snake like voice said.

"What do you want Josh?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I want you back. And Tony's out of prison."

"What?" Nicci and Jamie said at the same time. I got up and held Jamie close to me while Nicci was talking.

"Was that Jamie?" the scum bag asked.

"No, that was me," Nicci lied. Then Jamie's cell phone rang.

Jamie's POV

"Hello?"

"Jamie," the rough voice said. The blood in my face disappeared. Reid saw me, and made sure I was sitting down. "It's been a while since I heard from you."

"What do you want Tony?"

"I want you, I want our baby."

"You killed it six years ago. I can't have another one."

"Not if you want to stay alive." Reid motioned to Garcia to trace my call too. Then she got something.

"I will never take you back Tony, so forget it." I hung up the phone and I started to lose my breath. "Spence, he found me."

"I promised you he wouldn't hurt you."

"No, he and Josh are the UnSubs."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"They want us both, it's obvious that they want to make sure they get us back. The four victims looked like me and Nicci. That's the pattern we were missing."

"Both calls came from this hotel," Garcia said sullenly.

"Wait, they've been here the whole time?"

"I'm afraid so," she said sadly.

"We have to take them into custody, and I want to make sure I get Tony's sorry ass in interrogation."

"I don't think so," Nicci disagreed. "They're gonna find a way to hurt you somehow."

"Nicci, I'm going to be fine. If I go in, and they have another victim, I'll be able to talk them into letting her go."

"Just come back safe," she promised me.

"I promise, I'll be careful."

Morgan's POV

We were outside the DiNardo brothers hotel room, when we finally got Jamie inside. We were waiting for the all clear, but it was taking a while. I signaled Reid, and we went inside. The room was empty.

"Damn it, they're not here."

"Morgan, they took Jamie."

**(Okay, you guys probably think I suck for the cliff hanger, but it'll get pretty intense, and emotional once you get to chapter 11. So don't hate me, because I have big plans for Jamie, Nicci, Morgan, and Reid. Please review?)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nicci's POV

The guys came back a few minutes later, with sad looks on their faces. Oh no, this can't be good. Wait where's Jamie?

"Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped," Reid said with a depressed tone in his voice. "They took her, and left these behind." He showed me a photo of him and Jamie, and her necklace.

"Oh my God, she's never taken this off before. Ever since I first met her, she always had this around her neck at all times."

"I should've gone in with her," Reid said as he hit his head with his fist, "she wouldn't be gone if I was in there."

"She knew they would've probably killed you. She cares for you enough to have done that," Derek said. I could tell he was trying to calm Reid down. But it wasn't working.

"Reid, you're in love with her, aren't you?" I asked him. He nodded his head, but he was starting to cry. I pulled him into a sisterly hug. "We're gonna find her, so you can tell her that." From that moment on, I was going to do everything in my power to save my best friend.

Jamie's POV

I was waking up from unconsciousness, and found myself chained up. What the hell? Oh god, Tony and Josh kidnapped me. Those bastards. I felt for my necklace, but it was gone. I need my necklace, otherwise, I'll freak out. Luckily I still had Spencer's ring. I started crying, because I needed him. Then the door opened.

"Well look who's finally awake?" that scum bag voice said. "Hey baby, did you miss me?"

"Stay the hell away from me," I growled.

"Or what, you'll shoot us?" Josh said, pretending to be scared. I felt for my gun, but it was gone. Shit, so were my creds, and my phone.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I want you back," Tony said seductively. It so wasn't working on me. Only Spence would be able to do that, that is… if I live to hear him do that. Then Tony slapped me across my face. I bit my bottom lip to suppress my screams, then he brought out a knife and began shredding my clothes. "You're going to have my child."

"I'd rather die than have your child," I protested. That got me slapped again, and a small cut near my ankle. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I knew I had to make sure I didn't make a sound. "You know, I've got the FBI looking for me, and they won't stop."

"Tony, I think you should have the first go with the slut," Josh said slyly. Wait what did he mean by first? Oh god! Tony started to rape me against my will. And Josh was watching. "Come on girl, scream."

"Never," I said angrily. The thrusts became harder, which hurt like hell. I wanted to scream, but I knew it would just turn them on. Once Tony finally stopped, they left me alone for a moment. Why did this have to happen to me now? I want to be back with Spencer, he would never do this to me. I started crying again. But it wasn't from the pain Tony caused, it was pain in my heart.

Reid's POV

I have been waiting for the past two days, hoping that Josh and Tony would call and make a deal. I needed Jamie, I pretty much broke my promise to her. Nicci came in a little while later with some coffee.

"Reid you need rest," she said.

"I'm not resting until she's back in my arms," I replied.

"We've been waiting for two days, and you never know what could be going on right now."

"Nicci, I would never forgive myself if she gets killed. I made a promise that I would protect her, and now that promise and trust has been broken."

"Reid, you've gotta stop beating yourself up. You had no control over what happened. It wasn't your fault." Then my phone rang.

_Incoming Call_

_Jamie_

That gave me some hope. "Jamie are you okay?"

"Hello Dr. Reid," the scum bucket said.

"Nicci, get the team in here now," I whispered to her. She nodded her head, and I put the phone on speaker. "How can I help you?"

"I believe we have something you want back."

"And that would be?"

"Jamie you fool," he growled.

"I want to talk to her, so I know she's okay."

"Of course Dr. Reid," Tony said slyly. "Jamie, it's for you."

"Spence," a weak voice said.

"Jamie, we're here. We never lost hope you were alive."

"Spence, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I-I love you," she stuttered. My heart broke when she said that, I had to save her now.

"I love you too. Have they hurt you?"

"That's none of your concern Dr. Reid, she's doing fine," the second voice said. I'm guessing it was Josh. Then there was a muffled scream in the background. I clenched her necklace as I heard her in pain. "Now put Nicci on the phone. Or you'll hear her scream some more." I handed the phone to Nicci, and ran out of the room.

Nicci's POV

"What do you want Josh?" I said to him after I took Reid's phone off speaker.

"How about a deal?" he said. This caught my attention.

"I'm listening."

"You meet us tonight, then we'll discuss the arrangements."

"But you have to stop hurting Jamie."

"Of course, I always keep my word."

"When and where?"

"Tonight at midnight. Come to the old power plant warehouse."

"I'll be there, but you will not touch her."

"I swear, I will not lay a hand on Jamie."

"I'll see you tonight." Then I hung up the phone. I ran after Reid so I could give it back to him. I found him outside in one of the SUVs. "Reid, they made a deal."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you. But you have to trust me on this."

"Okay," he said as he became lost in his thoughts.

Reid's POV

After Nicci left me alone again, I took out Jamie's iPod from my pocket. I know I shouldn't go looking through her music, but I needed to feel like she was here with me. I shuffled her playlist and the first song began to play.

You'll Be In My Heart

Phil Collins

Come stop your crying

It'll be alright

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry.

For I'm so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry.

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust, what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more.

Don't listen to them

Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, and to hold.

They'll see in time

I know.

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together cause…

You'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart (I'll be there)

From this day on

Now and forever more.

Ohh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)

Always.

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always.

It made me feel better, listening to her music. I knew I'd stop at nothing until she was safe from harm.

Nicci's POV

Later that night

I quietly snuck out of bed, and got dressed. Thank God Derek is a hard sleeper. At least that's what I pray he is. I grabbed the keys to the SUV, and left the room to meet Josh and Tony. As I drove into the darkness of Alaska, I noticed the _Aurora Borealis_, the Northern Lights. It was so beautiful, maybe it was a sign that Jamie would be let go.

An hour later, it was midnight, and I had just pulled into the plant's warehouse parking lot. I climbed out of the car, and ran for the door. I opened it, and found a passage of steps. I descended them, and found a door at the bottom. I pushed it open, and saw Jamie chained up, unconscious, and covered in dried blood. She had been tortured after I talked to Josh.

"Jamie," I whispered to her, as I moved the gag from her mouth. She started to stir a little. "Jamie, I'm here to save you."

"Nicci, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked me. Her voice was hoarse, and it cracked a little. "You shouldn't be here."

"Reid won't stop until you're back in his arms. And from what I can tell, you need to get to a hospital."

"Nic, Tony… raped me again."

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Nic look out!" Then everything went black.

Morgan's POV

I can't believe she left. She knows where they are, and she wouldn't tell us where they were. I got to the visitor door, and Reid answered it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nicci left an hour ago," I answered, "she went to go find Jamie."

"What? Why didn't she tell us where they are?"

"I have no clue, but we need to get a couple of people awake."

"I'll get Garcia, and Ashley," Reid said quickly. He went and sent a text to Garcia and Ashley, and they were in the room within five minutes.

"Is there a reason you both woke us up?" Ashley asked me and Reid. Garcia elbowed her to shut up. "Sorry, what's up?"

"Nicci left an hour ago, we think she went to Tony and Josh's hide out. But we need to trace her phone or Jamie's cell," I said to the girls. Garcia was already on the computer, working her magic.

"Both of their phones are off," she said. "Wait, I'm getting a live video feed from some IP address. Oh my god, you may want to come here."

"What is it?" Reid asked her.

"It's Jamie and Nicci," she replied. Reid, Ashley, and I ran to Garcia and saw both girls chained up to walls. Jamie was covered in blood, while Nicci was being raped.

"Can you find where it's being filmed at?" I asked her. I knew there was no way in hell, these bastards would get out of prison after this case.

"I'm sorry Handsome, I can't trace it." Then one of the girls screamed. It was Jamie. She had just received another cut on her body. Reid looked away, I could tell he couldn't watch it. Then Jamie was suddenly knocked unconscious.

Nicci's POV

All I could think about, was the team finding mine and Jamie's lifeless bodies somewhere. Then I remembered the plans Josh and I had made in college.

_Flashback_

_April 12__th__, 2005_

_Dorm Room at Cal Tech_

_Josh had proposed to me. I was so excited. I went back to my room so I could tell Jamie the news. I hadn't given Josh an answer yet, but I was thinking about saying yes._

"_Jamie, I'm home. I've got some news," I said to my best friend. But there was no answer. "Jamie, are you trying to pull a prank on me?"_

…

…_._

…_.._

…

_Still no answer. I went into our bedroom, and found her lying on the floor in pain._

"_Oh my God! Jamie!" I gasped. She was crying. "Who did this to you?"_

"_It was T-Tony," she cried, "Josh told him, and he hit me." Then I saw blood on the floor._

"_I'm taking you to the hospital."_

_I got her there, and she was admitted immediately. They said that they were going to have to put her in the OR. I couldn't stop crying. My best friend was almost killed by my boyfriend's brother. If I hadn't told Josh, this would've never happened. Josh walked into the ER moments after Jamie was admitted._

"_Nicci, what happened?" he asked me._

"_You honestly don't know Josh?" I said angrily._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You told Tony about Jamie being pregnant. She's in the OR right now because of your brother. He almost killed her."_

"_She probably deserved it," he stated in a mater-of-fact tone. "She always was a whore. She probably forced Tony to get her pregnant."_

"_You asshole, Tony fucking raped her! She had no idea that she was gonna get pregnant. And you're blaming it on an innocent human being, that has suffered tremendously.""I want to know your answer Nicole. Are you going to marry me?" he demanded sternly._

"_After what just happened… I wouldn't marry you, even if we were the last two people on Earth. Just stay the Hell away from me, and tell your brother to stay away from Jamie."_

_And just like that, he left me there alone. It was another three hours before the doctor came out._

"_How is she?" I asked her._

"_She was very lucky to survive this attack. But the baby didn't make it. She had a miscarriage."_

"_Oh my God," I gasped. "Will she be able to get pregnant again?"_

"_Luckily, she will be able to have more children. But she's in a lot of pain right now, and she wants to see you. Just be careful."_

_End of Flashback_

That was what happened after she was attacked. Now she is on the other side of the room, unconscious. _Please let Morgan and Reid find us, _I prayed. Then Josh came in, and moved me to a different room.

**(Okay, I stayed up until almost 3 in the morning writing this, because the newest episode of Criminal Minds comes on tonight. If I left you with a cliff hanger, I do apologize. But I kept my promise about this chapter being intense, and emotional. What did you think of Nicci's flashback? Please review so I can bring Chapter 12 up? Also, here's a big thanks to BbyStarlette and Kelsey Clearwater for giving great reviews, and also being great support for my chapters.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jamie's POV**

**I woke up, and found myself in my old house. What am I doing here? I was kidnapped, Tony raped me again… how the hell am I at home?**

"**Because you're soul passed out of your body," a sweet voice said. I looked and saw a woman with chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and she was wearing my necklace.**

"**Melly, is that you?" I asked her.**

"**The one and only," she replied with a smile.**

"**Wait, am I dead?"**

"**No, sometimes when someone slips in and out of consciousness, the soul leaves the body. You're just trying to hold on for dear life."**

"**Why am I not dead?"**

"**Because… you have someone who needs you. I think his name is Spencer Reid?"**

"**Wait, what would happen if I died?"**

"**You're heart would have stopped beating Sweetie."**

"**Is Dad here too?"**

"**No, he was sent somewhere he needed to suffer."**

**Reid's POV**

"**Okay, I think I may have found something," I said to the group that was still in the room. "I think I've found their location."**

"**Where are they kid?" Morgan asked curiously.**

"**I think they're at the old warehouse that shut down a few years ago."**

"**Wait, I heard Nicci say something about a warehouse. They've gotta be holding them there," Garcia said.**

"**Then what are we waiting for? Let's get them."**

**Jamie's POV**

"**Why did you have to die?" I asked my sister. We were in the back yard and she was explaining what state of position my life was in.**

"**I don't know, but I only wanted to protect you," she replied.**

"**You sound like Spence."**

"**Well, I would've loved to meet him, if I could be there."**

"**What's that?" I asked her.**

"**What's up Honey?"**

"**I have this feeling in my chest, like Nicci and I are going to be saved."**

"**Then you need to go back," Melly said to me.**

"**But I don't want to leave you."**

"**I'll always be with you. You just won't be able to see me." She pulled me into a hug, "I'm going to miss you Ver."**

**Morgan's POV**

**We got to the warehouse in half an hour. We got to the entrance, and found two doors, which led into two separate rooms. I took the first door with Garcia, while Reid took the second door with Ashley. I opened my door, and there was Nicci on the floor, and Josh was caressing her body.**

"**FBI, put your hands up where I can see them," I said to the scum bag. He did as he was told, and I cuffed him. Garcia went and freed Nicci from her chains, and Nicci ran to me.**

"**Derek, Jamie's hurt really bad, Reid could be in danger," she said to me. Thank God Garcia found her jeans, and her hoodie.**

"**We're gonna have Josh out in the hall, I found Jamie's gun out there, if you want to use it as protection."**

"**Hell yeah," she sang. She found Jamie's gun and held it close. "Ready?"**

"**Let's go."**

**Reid's POV**

**Ashley and I came in the room, and found Tony holding Jamie's limp body, with a gun near her head. Ashley saw the weapon too. I put my gun back in place, and moved slowly towards him.**

"**Tony, drop the gun, before you make a huge mistake," I said to him.**

"**Why should I listen to you?" he growled at me.**

"**I know you don't want to hurt her. I know for a fact, that you don't want to kill her."**

"**Shut up!"**

"**If you really love her, you'll let her go."**

"**No!" he screamed. He moved the gun away from Jamie, and aimed for me. Then there was a gun shot. I looked at Ashley and she shook her head no. The bullet went straight through Tony's forehead. I turned, and saw it was Nicci who fired the shot.**

"**I wasn't about to let my best friend, lose the best thing that's ever happened to her," she said calmly. Then I ran over to Jamie's side. The first thing I did, was check for a pulse. It was weak, but there was a pulse at least.**

"**Call an ambulance," I said to Morgan. He was way ahead of me, with them on the phone. I was careful when I freed her from her chains. I didn't want her to lose anymore blood. Twenty minutes later we heard the sirens. The paramedics came in, and checked on Jamie, then another wanted to check on Nicci.**

"**I'm fine," she argued.**

"**You're gonna get checked out Nic," Morgan shot back.**

"**Jamie's the one who needs the attention. I'm fine, I just have a couple of bruises, nothing major."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm positive, Jamie's life is hanging by a thread."**

**The paramedics had gotten Jamie on a stretcher, and into the ambulance. Morgan, Nicci, and I rode with them to the hospital. I held her hand and prayed for a miracle.**

**We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, and the first thing they said needed to be done, was blood donations. She had lost a lot of blood, and it was a sacrifice we were willing to make. We found out her blood type was A+, which Nicci, and I had. We were taken back to the nurses station, where they set up the bags for the blood. When they stuck the needle in my vein, it felt like a mosquito bite. Nicci held her head in her hands. I could tell she felt guilty.**

"**Nicci," I called out. She looked up at me, she was exhausted. "A friend of mine once told me, that I shouldn't beat myself up for things I had no control over." She smiled a little.**

"**That was what I said, word for word."**

"**Yeah, I have an eidetic memory."**

"**Oh, no wonder you remembered every word."**

**The bag was filled, then they rushed it to be given to Jamie. We both came out a few minutes later and found the whole team in the waiting room. Hotch and Rossi were wanting to hear about how we discovered the locations, and the UnSubs. I explained how I found the hide out, then Nicci confessed about knowing information that was critical to the case.**

"**Well, at least it's over with," Rossi said.**

"**Nicci, what happened to her when you were there?" I asked her.**

"**Tony raped her again," she replied. The blood in my face just disappeared. He had hurt her again. I called the nurse, and we asked for a rape kit to be done on Jamie. They said they would have it for us in fifteen minutes. We waited, and drank the terrible coffee the hospital offered, then the doctor came out.**

"**We finished the rape kit. But it gets strange," he said to us.**

"**How so?" Hotch asked him.**

"**There wasn't anything we could really collect."**

"**What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked him.**

"**We couldn't find any traces of semen. So, she probably won't be pregnant" Nicci and I let out sighs. "However, the cuts she received weren't deep, but the did hit some of the arteries, so she'll have a lot of bandages when you see her."**

"**Is she awake?" I asked.**

"**No, she's still asleep from the blood loss. But I wanted to say thank you, to both of you, for donating to your friend. But you can go in the room if you'd like."**

**Nicci's POV**

**Once we got to her room, Reid, Morgan, and I volunteered to stay with her. Reid and I wanted to be here when she woke up, and Morgan wanted to keep an I on me. Hotch agreed with the idea, so we were trading shifts, watching for any changes. Morgan took the first shift, since Reid and I hadn't slept in… I don't even know how long it's been.**

**Morgan's POV**

**Reid and Nicci finally got the long awaited sleep they needed. The only sounds you could hear were, Jamie, Reid, and Nicci's breathing, and the blood that was being pumped into Jamie. The nurse brought me some coffee, and she started flirting with me. On the cup, was her phone number. I shook my head in disappointment, why is it women always wanted to give me their number? After five hours had passed, Reid woke up, and took his shift to watch Jamie.**

**Reid's POV**

**I pulled a chair close by towards the bed, so I could sit close to her. I wrapped my hand with hers, and just listened to my surroundings. The pumping blood, and everyone's breathing. But I kept close attention to Jamie's breathing.**

**She had color to her face once more, which I took as a good sign. Her heart was beating stronger, which was even better. I kissed her forehead, and then watched her some more. I don't care if I only got five hours of sleep, I'm just glad Jamie was safe. I felt around in my pocket, and took out her necklace. I was careful I as I put it on her.**

"**Reid," a voice said to me. I looked up and saw Nicci was awake. "How is she?"**

"**She's still unconscious," I replied, "but her heart beat is getting stronger."**

"**That's good. I wanted to say… thank you, for saving my ass back there."**

"**Hey, what are friends for? I mean, you've become the sister I've always wanted since everything happened."**

"**Aww, I'm touched. Jamie is pretty lucky to have someone like you to be there for her."**

"**You really think so?"**

"**I know so. She meant it when she said she loved you on the phone. By the way, why is it she told me you both slept together?"**

"**It was nothing like that, I swear."**

"**What do you mean by nothing Reid?" Morgan asked.**

"**I'm messing Reid," she laughed.**

**(Okay, now I'm having a good day today. I'm dying to see the new episode tonight. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't be freaking out about Reid going through something crazy? I hope all you Reid fans reading this agree. Anyway, please review? I'm gonna start Chapter 13, so if you review soon, I might post this next chapter, then I'm taking a long vacation. By the way, wish me luck. I'm gonna try and audition for a Criminal Minds episode for the next season!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Reid's POV**

**I must have fallen asleep, because it was already seven in the evening. But I felt something moving around. I looked up and saw her tossing and turning. I kept watch, hoping she would open her eyes. Ten minutes later, I heard a voice call my name.**

"**Reid," the voice whispered. I looked up, and saw those beautiful pools of blue looking at me. Then I felt her hand squeeze mine. "I missed you."**

**I kissed her lips softly, knowing that I didn't want to hurt her, "I missed you too."**

"**What happened to me?" she asked quietly.**

"**You lost a lot of blood, we thought you were a goner," I said, "luckily you still had a pulse."**

"**I don't remember anything. Except for me and Nicci getting tortured," she said with a hoarse voice.**

"**Shh, it's okay, you should probably go back to sleep," I suggested. She nodded, and laid her head down. "I love you."**

"**I love you too," she mouthed. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Some of her hair fell in her face, then I noticed an amber tint to it. Her hair was a dark brown color. She was just beautiful.**

**Morgan's POV**

**I walked back into Jamie's room, and saw Reid smiling. I wonder why he's in such a good mood?**

"**Hey kid," I whispered to him, "what are you smiling for?"**

"**Nothing really. I'm just in a good mood," he replied.**

"**Have there been any changes?"**

"**Yeah, she woke up a few minutes ago," he said.**

"**Why didn't you call me or Nicci?"**

"**You weren't in the room, and Nicci was still asleep," he spat.**

"**What are you guys talking about?" a sleepy voice said. I looked over, and saw Nicci waking up.**

"**Reid didn't tell us that Jamie woke up," I said to her.**

"**Reid did what?"**

"**I didn't want to wake you up, and then Jamie couldn't rest," Reid protested.**

"**Whatever Reid, Morgan and I have the next shift," she said, "so go get some sleep."**

**Jamie's POV**

_**Dream Sequence**_

_**I was running through a dark forest in the middle of no where. Where was I going, and who was I running from? I seem to be running for miles on end, with no idea where to go, but I have to run. I stop for a moment to catch my breath, then feel something sticky on my hand. It was blood. Spencer's blood. I back away. Then I feel something touch my shoulder. I screamed when I saw his face.**_

_**End of Sequence**_

**Nicci's POV**

**I woke up to a scream, and saw it was Jamie, awake, and scared.**

"**Jamie," I said to her, "it's okay."**

**Then she wrapped her arms around me, "Nic I was scared."**

"**What were you scared of Sweetie?"**

"**It was my Dad," she whispered.**

"**What about your Dad?"**

"**H-h-he k-killed Spencer," she choked out, "I-I-I s-saw him dead."**

"**Jamie, he's not dead. He's just sleeping. He hasn't slept in a couple of days."**

**She wiped her eyes, and looked over at Reid, "Thank God," she whispered, "I was hoping it wasn't true."**

"**It wasn't, now lets get you dressed.""Why?"**

"**Because you're being discharged today."**

"**Oh, okay. Wake Spence up, and tell him to wait in the hall."**

"**Okay, do you need help?"**

"**No, I've got it."**

"**Okay, I'll be waiting out here for you."**

**Jamie's POV**

**I picked out my black dress slacks, a Grecian style white blouse, and my black five inch stilettos. I looked casual, but chic as well. That dream really got to me. Seeing **_**my**_** Spencer dead, that's something I never want to see happen ever again. I'm glad my necklace was around my neck again. Then I looked at my right hand, and found his ring still on my finger.**

**I walked out of the bathroom, and found Nicci waiting on the bed, texting somebody. She was completely oblivious of me coming out. So I cleared my throat and she looked up from her phone.**

"**Oh good," she said happily, "you're dressed. And I must say, you made an excellent choice in style."**

"**Whatever. Where is he?" I asked her.**

"**He's out in the hallway, like you told me to do."**

"**Now send him back in."**

"**Whatever you say Jamie."**

**Ten minutes later, he finally came in the room. He looked better than he did when I woke up last night. He had a smile on his face, and I noticed he was wearing a cinnamon scented cologne. It made me feel warm on the inside, which I just wanted to melt. I walked over to him, and lost my damn footing, again! And he caught me before I could land flat on my ass.**

"**I've got you," he chuckled. I laughed a little at how clumsy I've become around him. "I wouldn't let you fall."**

"**I know," I sighed. I looked into his warm brown eyes, and got butterflies in my stomach. Then I straightened up, "Thanks for that."**

"**No problem, I didn't need you here longer."**

"**So, did you guys catch Josh and Tony?" I asked him.**

"**Josh is in custody."**

"**What about Tony?"**

"**Nicci shot him. He's dead." My jaw dropped, and I had to sit down.**

"**Am I…?"**

"**No, he couldn't produce. Something happened with his last victim, so he had some damage, but no. You're not pregnant."**

"**Ms. James?" a nurse called, "We have the paperwork you need to fill out so you can leave."**

"**Okay, thanks."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Morgan's POV

I was waiting on the jet for Reid, Nicci, and Jamie to come aboard. So I decided to listen to some music. So I started playing "Low," by Flo Rida and T-Pain. Ashley was busy writing in a diary, Rossi was probably writing for his next book, Garcia was working on her PC, and Hotch was texting on his phone. Then two hands suddenly covered my eyes. This had better be good.

"Guess who?" a sweet voice asked. Too easy.

"Uh… is it my Nicci?" I asked sarcastically. I removed the hands from my eyes, and saw it was my girl. Then Reid came in, helping Jamie up the steps. "And if it isn't the happy couple?"

"Shut up Derek," they said in unison. Ouch, now that hurts.

"When did you and Nicci become an item?" Jamie asked.

"Right after they rescued us," Nicci answered. Jamie just rolled her eyes, and put in her ear buds.

Jamie's POV

I was bored, so I started playing my music. It went into the shuffle mode, and began playing "Teenage Dream," by Katy Perry. Then I started listing what my feelings for Spencer, were kind of a match with the song.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Down._

That's totally how I felt after I met Spencer. He was the only person I felt that really understood me; besides Nicci.

"_Before you met me_

_I was all right but_

_Things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine._

Looks like I've got my own Valentine for next year. Things were heavy for me. But he really did bring me back to life.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can danceUntil we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever._

I wouldn't really go that far. But if it was maybe a year from now, I might. I don't even know if we'll make it that long.

"_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

He makes me feel like that, but I wouldn't run away. I would stay, and be proud of our relationship.

"_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

That was another true thing. My heart seems to stop, whenever he looks at me. When we make a slight touch, it's like sparks are flying.

"_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete._

He is my missing puzzle piece. I could get drunk with him. But I wouldn't make a sheet fort at a motel with him. I'm not going that fast with him.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can danceUntil we die_

_You and I_

_Will be young forever._

"_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

"_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

"_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be a teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be a teenage dream tonight._

Okay, that's a maybe. I'm not quite positive. But if I had to choose between either Derek or Spencer, for putting their hands on me… I would have to pick Spencer. Derek is more of a friend.

"_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

"_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back._

"_I'ma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be a teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be a teenage dream tonight."_

Nicci's POV

Jamie was busy listening to music and Reid was playing poker with Hotch and Rossi. So I decided to talk to Morgan.

"What's up with you babe?" he asked me.

"Nothing really," I replied, "I'm just a little worried about Jamie."

"She's had a traumatic experience, she's gonna have to cope however she does it. If she copes by listening to music, then that's all we can hope for."

"Oh crap! Hotch!"

"What is it Nicci?" he asked me.

"My niece's birthday is today, and she's in LA. Would it be okay if we could stop there for a little while?"

"Sure, you'll take Morgan, Reid, and Jamie with you."

"Okay, maybe I could stay for a couple of days?"

"That doesn't seem like a problem to me."

"Yay! I won't be the hated aunt."

Reid's POV

I went over to where Jamie was sitting, and brought a small flower I picked up for her.

"Hey Spence," she said as she smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," I replied. I could tell that she was using her fake smile. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just listening to some music."

"What are you listening to?"

"'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne."

"I don't think I've ever heard that one before."

"It's brand new."

"Jamie, is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love you. But I just keep getting these vibes that you keep secrets from me."

"Spence," she said. She patted the seat next to her, and I sat down. "I'm sorry I've been secretive, and untrustworthy. But there are some things about me, that you really don't need to know about."


	15. Chapter 15

_(Hey everyone. I can't believe I've gotten over 30 reviews! Thank you! Gracias! Merci! Danke! Grazie! So I said thanks in English, Spanish, French, German, and Italian. I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way. There's a lot of Jamie and Reid in this chapter. Lot's of drama, and pain.)_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Jamie's POV**_

_**I couldn't go back to Nicci's house. Her father hates my guts. Her older brother and his son flirt with me, and her niece would make me sing Disney songs. I didn't have a problem singing, but the father, brother, and nephew; I have a problem with. Plus I wasn't feeling well.**_

"_**Hotch?" I called. He looked up and nodded. "I was wondering if I could ride home? I haven't been feeling well, and I just want to go home."**_

"_**That's fine Jamie," he replied. "I figured you would've wanted to go home after what you just went through. Reid will go with you."**_

"_**Oh, no it's fine. I don't need a babysitter Hotch."**_

"_**I insist. I will be going with you and Reid if you'd prefer?"**_

"_**Yeah, that's fine. Thanks."**_

"_**No problem Jamie."**_

_**I sank deeper into the seat, closed my eyes, and took deep breaths. Try to relax, everything is going to be fine.**_

_**Hotch's POV**_

_**As Nicci, and Morgan got off the plane, I pulled Reid aside.**_

"_**What's up Hotch?" he asked.**_

"_**Jamie isn't feeling well, and she asked if you and I could accompany her home," I explained.**_

"_**Yeah, I can take her home."**_

"_**That's what I thought you would say. Now, don't do anything stupid when we get home."**_

"_**I won't, I promise."**_

_**Twenty minutes later, we were up in the air, and flying back to Quantico.**_

_**Reid's POV**_

_**Landing in Quantico**_

_**8 hours later**_

_**I was wondering the whole flight, what Hotch meant by don't do anything stupid? Had I done something to offend Jamie? She wouldn't even talk to me, at all. I was worried that I had done something to upset her. We landed, and she was the first one out the door.**_

"_**Hey Jamie," I called out. She looked at me for a moment, and I saw pain in her eyes. She had been crying this whole time. "Do you want a ride home?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'd like that," she replied. I grabbed my bag, and followed her out the door.**_

_**The whole drive to her apartment was quiet. I wanted to make conversation, but I knew my "geek speak" would probably bore her to death. So I just kept my mouth shut. Then we pulled up to her apartment. I parked the car, got out, and went to open her door, but she had already gotten out. She was headed for the trunk of the car, for her go bag.**_

"_**Here, I'll grab it," I said calmly.**_

"_**No," she replied. "It's okay. I've got it anyway."**_

"_**Please let me?"**_

"_**No, I'm not helpless."**_

"_**Jamie, I don't want you to hurt yourself."**_

"_**Give me my damn bag!" she growled. I knew I had to do what I was told. I gave her the bag, and backed up. "Thank you."**_

_**We walked up the steps, and then we knew this was good bye for a couple of days. I tried to kiss her, but she turned away. Now I knew something was wrong.**_

"_**Jamie, you're not telling me what's wrong."**_

"_**So? You don't need to know every detail of my life Reid."**_

"_**I just want to help you."**_

"_**You want to help me?"**_

"_**Yes I do."**_

"_**Then you'd leave me alone," she said as she slammed the door of her apartment in my face.**_

_**Jamie's POV**_

_**I had my back to the door, and slid down to the floor. I started to cry again. I couldn't believe I had done that. I went total bitch on the one guy I care about the most. I hate myself. Why did I do it? Why did I push him away? He promised he wouldn't hurt me, but I have a hard time believing that. I pulled out my phone, and dialed a number I had memorized by heart. I was going to call Nicci.**_

_**Nicci's POV**_

_**Los Angeles**_

_**Erica was enjoying how much "Uncle Derek" was singing. I mean, it was the funniest thing to see him do something for my niece. Them my phone rang.**_

_**Incoming Call**_

_**Jamie**_

**I answered immediately. "Jamie, is everything okay? What's wrong?"**

**She took a deep breath, and sighed. **_**"Spence and I got into a fight."**_

"**No!" I had to get information, so I could kick his scrawny ass in gear. "What happened?"**

"_**I told him that there were some things that I knew he didn't need to know about, then he became over-protective. I didn't want to fight with him, but I slammed the door in his face."**_

"**Smart girl, are you going to be okay?"**

"_**Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wanted to talk to you."**_

"**Call me if anything happens."**

"_**I will."**_

"**Bye Jamie."**

"_**Bye Nicci."**_

**(Okay, what did you think about the fight? I thought it was pretty good. But that's just me. Don't worry, it's not over for Jamie and Spencer. They're not going to break up. But I can't say anymore, or I'll give away the ending. Please review.))**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jamie's POV

After talking with Nicci, I felt depressed. I hate when I get into my "doom and gloom" side. I haven't done this since when the baby died. I felt like shit after that. I try to relax and play some music. I shuffled my playlist, and it began playing "What's Left of Me" by Nick Lachey. I started making a chicken and rice dinner for one, which turned into enough for two. It made me even more depressed. Then I knew, I can't live my life without him. Without Spencer, I had no life at all. Then my iPod started to play "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. I decided to let the rice cook. I went into the living room, laid on the couch, and curled up and started crying.

Reid's POV

I wanted to apologize to her, for being a jerk. But I knew I should just leave her alone. I didn't want her to hate me. Then I remembered a song that we had listened to, and I knew what to do. I was going to get her back. I grabbed an old stereo, and a CD, and drove back to her apartment. I put the CD in, and waited outside. Then turned up the volume loud, and waited.

Jamie's POV

I heard music playing outside. I knew the tune. It was "Come Back to Me" by Trading Yesterday. I looked out my window, and saw Spencer outside, with a stereo. How did he know that song?

"Spencer," I called out as I went on to my balcony. "What are you doing down there?"

"I'm trying to apologize," he replied. "I knew you liked this song, so I wanted to play it. To ask for your forgiveness?

"_If I hold out my handwould I change where you're standing now?Just come back to me."Leave all you've foundthat's keeping your heart on the groundjust come back to me."So afraid for love to come around your heart againwhen it's the only thing you needjust come back to me."Calling out your namewishing you could do the samejust come back to me._

"_Whatever it takesI will wait until my dying dayjust come back to me."So afraid for love to come around your heart againwhen it's the only thing you needjust come back to me."This is my only hopethat the love that will not let me gowill find its way back into your lifeso I will not close my eyesuntil I see you by my sideloving me tonight."If I hold out my handwould it change where you're standing now?Just come back to me."_

I couldn't hold back my tears. I was so happy, then the lady downstairs yelled, "Turn that damn racket off!"

"Give me a minute," I said to him as he turned the music off. "I'll be down soon."

I slipped on my fur lined moccasins, and my windbreaker. Then I literally ran into him. This time, I fell on my butt. _Smooth Jamie,_ I said to myself. I looked up, and saw an outstretched hand. I looked up and saw Spencer. I grabbed his hand and began to rise from the ground.

"Jamie," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

I cut him off as I kissed him passionately. Then I pulled away, "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"What happened before we landed?" he asked.

"I tried to call you," I explained. "But you didn't hear me. I thought you were mad at me." I could feel tears falling again. "Spence, I'm so sorry."

He wiped the tears from my eyes, and caressed my cheeks. "It's okay, I didn't hear you call me. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I feel a lot better, now that you're here," I said with a smile, as I kissed him again. This lasted for a moment, then I pulled away. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Yes," he said. "I think I'd like that."

**(Okay, thanks for reading my story. But never fear my fine furry friends, this isn't the end for Jamie and Reid. It's just the beginning. I will hopefully have the sequel up soon. But stay tuned for the next story. Thanks go out to everyone who have reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. You guys make me feel like a great author.)**


End file.
